


Physics

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: (P) [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Smut, What kink is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not allowed to feel anything but good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics

Kouyou had a nag of neglecting himself before exams. Unlike his best friend who took breaks every time this part of the school year rolled around, say by watching TV or (uselessly) convincing him to at least come out for a bit and eat with him in the dining area as was proper, what he did instead was stay in his room all day, doing some hardcore reviewing and stepping out only to go to the bathroom or get food which he ate distractedly while jotting down notes and going through his books. Yuu hadn't been surprised, discovered the longer they dated that Kouyou was actually a bit of a nerd, and tried to be understanding by keeping himself away and visiting only during the mornings to coax the other into getting a proper meal and maybe resting a bit. 

Friday and Saturday were unsuccessful, and Yuu didn't push, left the other alone. If Kouyou wanted to ace this test by being an obsessive dork, who was he to stop him? It was honestly a bit of a turn-on. Sunday evening was _so_ the last straw though, considering he had been studying the exact same thing the last two days.

  


"He's still in there?"

Akira shrugged at his question as he finished chewing, not even removing his gaze from the flat screen where a soccer game was being shown, snatching a new slice of pizza from the half-empty box before him. "Yup, already has his notes memorized... he's always like this before a big exam, I doubt he'll even get a wink. Last year, he fell asleep during the test itself, and he almost failed it even though he was really prepared-" 

The rest of Akira's words got muffled by tomato-doused dough, but it didn't matter because Yuu was no longer listening, already making his way to Kouyou's bedroom with a determined expression on his face. Preparing for exams included not only studying the lecture but getting a good night's sleep, didn't it? 

Yuu knew how to get the other exhausted enough to do just that. 

  


"Hi babe!"

He didn't even glance up at the sound of the door opening or Yuu's voice, mumbling a quick _hey babe_ before going back to reciting the equations he was messily writing on a piece of blank paper aloud. And not even the sweet and gentle kiss to his cheek nor the arms that draped around his neck from behind removed him from the wonders of Wave-particle duality.

"You should sleep early, you've been studying all weekend."

He paused with furrowed brows, temporarily deaf as he tried to remember one formula, already slightly distracted by but unwilling to give in to the nuzzling Yuu was doing, nose brushing against his neck. _De Broglie's hypothesis, 1924, where the momentum of the particle is inversely proportional to the wavelength-_

"Who's De Broglie?"

His reply was simple and concise, body flinching when a tongue darted out to lick at the patch of his skin behind his right ear. _A physicist. Stop it Yuu, I'm busy._

He shrugged the warm chest pressed against his back and returned to note-taking, talking to himself and his pen, oblivious to the huff behind him as he pushed at the eyeglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. _Einstein's light quanta hypothesis, 1905, where the energy of a photon is-_

  


"Mmm... yes Kouyou."

He froze with his pen hovering over the paper before him at those moaned out words, startled. What in the world? Slowly turning towards the bed, it was to find Yuu sprawled on his back atop the comforter, hair splayed out like ink against the light blue sheets, shirtless and playing with his nipples using his fingers. 

_Fuck._

Yuu's lids fluttered open to meet his shocked gaze, that beautiful mouth agape with his already slightly shallow breaths. To add to that, there was already a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, and a noticeable bulge on his pants. 

_Double fuck._

"Why'd you stop?" He watched as Yuu trailed a hand downward to cup his erection, rubbing at it with a groan and continuing in a breathless voice, his eyes closing once more and tightly. "I love it when you talk Physics to me, baby. Keep going."

_Holy fucking shit._

Which part was he-? Oh! The light quanta hypothesis! Eyes devouring the sinful scene before him, he recited in a hoarse voice, boxers getting tight in a matter of seconds. 

_-proportional to the frequency-_

Yuu was already unbuttoning his jeans, writhing slightly on the bed with every word that spewed from Kouyou's mouth, kicking off his undergarments soon after and exposing his half-hard cock to the air conditioning. 

"Yes, louder Kouyou... _more... uuhn_..."

_-of the corresponding quantum wavepacket of light-_

Kouyou's words and self-restraint broke when Yuu began stroking himself, or more like pushing his hips up on the little space created by the grip he had on his cock, and with an aroused groan of his own, he launched himself forward, mounting the raven and engaging him in a wild and heated kiss. 

_"Fuck..."_

He pulled away to yank his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor to be followed by his boxers so that he was as naked as the beauty beneath him, before he was diving downward to bite and suck on Yuu's neck, leaving dark and wet marks along the way.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The raven's legs were already accommodating Kouyou in between as he wrapped them around his waist, rubbing himself upward wih a whimper, cocks sliding against each other and their stomachs. "Doing two things at once. You can keep reviewing while we fuck, baby." 

He groaned and braced himself on the mattress with a hand, sucking two fingers into his mouth to get them wet and then sitting on his lower legs, slowly pushing those two digits into Yuu all at once. The moan he got at that was drawn-out and unrestrained, to be followed by:

"What's next? Recite it while you finger me."

And Kouyou was rock hard and leaking by then as he did as was told, pushing his fingers in and out of the raven's tight hole, murmuring what he remembered of the lecture he'd spent the past two days memorizing. 

_The total energy of a particle-_ Yuu cried out as Kouyou twisted his fingers, doing a quick scissoring motion inside his ass that had him arching from the bed before the thrusting resumed. "Oh yes Kouyou, harder baby... talk louder, tell me more about that fucking particle..."

And it wasn't even supposed to be hot, the way Yuu was demanding for the consistency of the wave equation for particles with energy conservation, and yet it was at the same time because _holy fuck-_

The raven was pushing himself against his fingers to meet his each thrust eagerly, groaning with every pound as his fingernails scratched at his sweet spot. 

_-is the sum of kinetic energy-_

_"Right there,_ aah- _haaah,_ aaah!" Kouyou was panting heavily as he watched the other writhe and squirm below him, his cock leaking with precum that stained the skin around his pierced belly button. 

_-and potential energy._

A sob-like moan got torn out of Yuu's throat as Kouyou pushed his fingers in and kept them buried all the way, rubbing at his prostate viciously after finishing that particular statement, and the raven's entire body arched all the more, his eager ass in the air.

_"Oh my god baby, yes, **yes** oh **fuck** , yes!"_

  


And he couldn't wait anymore, couldn't even think clearly, his murmurs unintelligible but then it had been like that from the start anyway, at least where Yuu was concerned. 

Spitting on his palm and too impatient to rummage around for the lube, Kouyou slicked his length with saliva as best as possible before posititioning, and then he was pushing his cock into the warm and wet heat he almost forgot about just because of one fucking Physics exam, groaning in a feral manner and almost immediately beginning to move.

  


"Uughn... Kouyou, _Kouyou,_ keep talking, keep talking while you fuck me-"

His hips were snapping forward and back quickly and harshly, grunts leaving his lips as he yanked at Yuu's arms, wrapping them around his neck and murmuring more equations on the other's collarbone as he rocked the body underneath with his every brutal pound.

It was impossible no one could hear how loud Yuu was being, and it only drove Kouyou to give him more, more, **_more_** because who could resist this begging mess, who?

  


_The energy of a photon is Planck's constant times its frequency_  
"Faster, fuck me faster, please, _please-"_  
_Kinetic energy is_  
"Oh yes, _yes,_ keep it there, I'm close, keep- _keep talking-"_  
_Related to the square of momentum_  
_"Aaah_ -Kou-Kouyou fuck, _**fuck,**_ oh yes baby, baby, _baby..._ "

  


Kouyou's orgasm slammed into him like a brick wall, blindingly painful and unexpected, his hips jerking forward one last time to bury his cock inside Yuu so that he was releasing hot spurts of cum while buried balls deep in the raven's ass. Underneath him, Yuu was already coming too, his delicate fingers working his length furiously up and down, making a white mess between them before they were collapsing in a heap of used and sweaty limbs. 

It was a very long time until either of them came back down from their high, but not really by choice as a loud and audible knock resounded in the sudden silence that followed their intense session. 

  


_"Ugh, guys?"_

Akira's voice was awkward and slightly muted from the other side of the relatively thin wall separating his bedroom from Kouyou's, obviously the one who had rapped his knuckles against the wood. 

Kouyou groaned as he pushed himself up with a lower arm, calling back in a terribly weary voice, looking down at Yuu's spent form wih a lazy smile. 

"What?"

_"The landlady called. If you guys could kindly keep it down, she said."_

There was a pause, and then Yuu broke out in a fit of giggles, his arms formerly limp on either side of his head slowly coming up to where they had been earlier, around his neck. Biting that plush lower lip, he returned Kouyou's gaze with a barely-supressed smirk, their eye contact not breaking. 

"We're done anyway." He called back, to receive muffled laughter from the other room. 

_"Obviously. Fuck you both, this will be in my head instead the entire Physics test!"_

But there was no answer from either Kouyou or Yuu this time as they rolled around lazily on the soiled bed, the latter removing his eyeglasses and getting off him. He was vaguely aware of it though, a wide yawn escaping his lips as a smaller body snuggled on his side seconds later, an arm draping around his waist and soft lips pressing against his cheek. 

"Go to sleep, nerd."

Kouyou was about to protest, but before he even could, his body was already betraying him and shutting down for sleep, making him miss the very first time-

  


"I love you."


End file.
